List of 2012 disasters, Part 2
List of disasters * September 17 - A 7.9 earthquake occurs on the Philippine island of Luzon, northeast of Manila, killing hundreds of thousands and resulting in major damage to the country's economy and infrastructure. * September 19 - The Dabbahu Volcano in Northeastern Ethiopia erupts, rupturing the Dabbahu Fissure with an 11.0 earthquake that destroys much of the country, resulting in creation the Ethiopian Sea, as well as the island of Eritrea-Djibouti. The rupture's effects also sink portions of western Yemen and southwestern Saudi Arabia beneath the Red Sea, destroying the Yemenese capital of Sana'a. The Al-Aydarus Volcano in Aden erupts as well, killing over three-hundred thousand and injuring ten of thousands. Lava bombs, landslides, and pyroclastic flows devastate the city, destroying dozens of ships in the harbor as well, crippling Yemen's economy shortly before the city sinks beneath the Red Sea. * September 20 - Under similar conditions to Hurricane Ela's formation, a tropical depression in the Pacific west of Baja California rapidly strengthens into a major hurricane, Vicente, later peaking at Category 6. * September 22 - In this day, an 8.0 earthquake occurs in the Irish city of Galway in Western Ireland, killing almost the entire population of the city (about seventy thousand), and a 7.2 earthquake occurs in Paris, killing nearly three-hundred thousand and toppling the Eiffel Tower. * September 24 - Hurricane Vicente makes landfall in San Francisco as a Category 5 with 175 mph winds, causing nearly $17 billion in damage, and killing over eleven hundred. * September 27 - Mounts Kenya and Kilimanjaro erupt for the first time in thousands of years, spreading ash all across Uganda and Kenya, with airspace over both countries restricted by emergency resolutions from the UN. * September 29 - The Campi Flegrei Caldera in western Italy erupts with the force of Long Valley's eruption in 2002, forcing closure of all Italian, Greek, and southern French airspace. * October 5 - Laacher See in south-central Germany erupts with similar force to the Campi Flegrei Caldera, forcing a closure of the remaining airspace of mainland Europe. * October 9 - A 7.0 earthquake occurs in Guatemala City. * October 12 - An 8.1 earthquake occurs in Mexico City. * October 16 - Mount Fuji erupts for the first time since 1708, unleashing pyroclastic flows and lava bombs over an immediate 20 mile area, with ash and sulfur spreading across all of Honshu, grounding any remaining flights out of Japan for good. * October 19 - Water from the mantle ocean reservoirs floods a basin stretching from Montreal to Vermont and New York, creating Lake Montreal. * October 23 - The Scafells Caldera in western England erupts with the same force as Campi Flegrei and Laacher See. Ashfall up to an inch is reported across the entire UK and Ireland, with the ash cloud blowing with prevailing winds as far as Iceland and Greenland, resulting in the complete closure of European airspace and permanent grounding of all flights in the region. * October 29 - Global casualties from the disasters top one billion. * October 30 - A swarm of earthquakes occur under the Point Reyes area in California northwest of San Francisco, the last being a 7.4 that ruptures the local area of the San Andreas Fault, causing a fracture along the fault that splits the peninsula off the mainland, creating Point Reyes Island, located some distance southwest of its former position. * November 4 - The Lake Agassiz basin in southern Canada and the northern United States begins flooding due to the fracturing of the crust above the subsurface ocean beneath North America. * November 5 to 11 - A series of volcanic eruptions occur off the California coastline, forming the first of the New Intermontane Islands by the afternoon of the 6th. * November 7 to 9 - A magma uplift is detected beneath Reno after the occurance of yet another powerful earthquake swarm and a volcanic lighting storm over the city center, forcing a full evacuation. Mount Reno is formed from the succeeding eruption, which destroys the city forever. * November 12 - In Iceland, the Mid-Atlantic Ridge begins to fracture, unleashing a 10.7 magnitude earthquake that tears over seventy percent of the island apart. At the same time, every one of the island's volcanoes erupt, adding even more to the spreading ash cloud from other European volcanic eruptions. * November 14 - A 9.4 earthquake occurs in the Indian Ocean, unleashing another tsunami, similar in power to, but slightly larger than the 2004 Indian Ocean tsunami, though far less people die than in 2004, due to the placement and proper maintenance of the Indian Ocean Tsumani Warning System (IOTWS) in 2006. * November 16 - Washington, D.C. is hit by a 9.8 earthquake, forcing President Tomson and his remaining staff to evacuate to Complex 01 in the Rocky Mountains. * November 23 - The volcano that formed Bermuda, thought to be extinct for thousands of years, erupts catastrophically, killing the 72,000 people who inhabit the island. The eruption forces a redirect of the few remaining transatlantic flights and shipping routes, severely disrupting remaining commerce and travel for nearly a month. * November 25 - An 8.9 earthquake occurs in Hilo, Hawaii, killing thousands in the quake itself, and the succeeding 105 foot tsunami which completely erases the city from existence. * November 28 - A 7.8 earthquake occurs 34 miles northwest of Ottawa, destroying the city completely, and resulting in the local land area to drop nearly 7 feet in less than an hour. * December 2 - The entire Philippine Fault System ruptures in a 10.3 earthquake, killing millions, fracturing the archipelago further. * December 5 - After a series of rapid harmonic tremors in western Ohio, the later-named 'Uno' Volcano erupts as the first of nearly a dozen volcanic eruptions in the western area of the state. * December 7 - In Japan, the Median Tectonic Line ruptures in a 10.1 earthquake, fracturing apart Kyushu, Shikoku, and portions of Honshu. * December 12 - Valles Caldera in New Mexico begins showing signs of unrest after thousands of years of slumber. An eruption equivalent to the 2002 eruption of the Long Valley Caldera occurs around 11:47 p.m., killing thousands in the resulting ash cloud and pyroclastic flow, which also disrupts major commercial air routes. Ashfall by about an inch reaches as far as Santa Fe and Phoenix, and about a centimeter is reported as far away as Oklahoma City and Dallas-Ft. Worth. The eruption also kills retired Colonel Robert Donaldson, who chose Jemez as his retirement spot in 2005. * December 14 - A 7.7 earthquake occurs in Franklin County, Ohio, causing major destruction throughout the region, killing over fifty-five thousand, and resulting in the near-complete destruction of the state capital of Columbus. * December 17 - After a series of large earthquake swarms, every volcano in West Antarctica erupts, destabilizing the West Antarctic ice sheet, and causing a global sea level rise of 6 meters (19.6 feet), thereby forcing a major relocation of unaffected coastal populations all across the planet. * December 19 - Old Faithful in Yellowstone shuts off, while activity in the La Garita Caldera escalates when a 7.4 earthquake and hydrothermal eruptions occur within the caldera. The earthquake is felt even in Cheyenne Mountain, while damage throughout Colorado Springs and Denver is extensive. A 10.6 earthquake tears through eastern Russia, leaving countless towns and cities as far away as Lake Baikal in ruins. * December 20 to 21 - Swarms of earthquakes signal the beginning of the New York-Alabama Lineament's shift and collapse, while the San Andreas Fault also begins to shift seaward. Extreme activity along the submarine tectonic boundaries, in the form of major earthquakes, start to generate megatsunamis that begin racing toward coastlines all across the globe. At 12:03 a.m. on the 21st, the crust begins to shift to the northwest, but halts hours later, at 214.4 miles, due to unknown reasons. * December 25 - A massive wind front sweeps the entire planet, clearing the atmosphere of the global ash cloud and depositing it over the oceans. * December 31/January 1 - A European windstorm floods Port Glasgow, Scotland, forcing remaining local residents to evacuate. Category:2012 disasters Category:2012 earthquakes Category:Mercury Rising Continuity